Sonic the Hedgehog: Do or Die
by ChaosWind09
Summary: Sonic and Shadow's vacation day is cut short when suddenly trouble hits. Metal Sonic, Metal Scourge, Metal Sonic 3.0, and a Shadow Android. They've brought a trump card that will cause them both trouble. With the help of Scourge the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, and a trump card of their own, will they defeat them? Read to find out!


**I admit it. This is long overdue. But hey, I hope you still enjoy it.**

It was an ordinary afternoon for the blue blur; Sonic the Hedgehog, seeing as how he was relaxing with his now friendly-rival Shadow the Hedgehog. "Huh," Shadow chuckled, "I think I understand now why you like to do this so much." Sonic chuckled and replied," Yup, after defeating Egghead for the 37th time, it's good to relax." The two cheered with a bottle of milk and enjoyed the afternoon. Or at least they would have if trouble didn't hit as large explosion was heard in Station Square. Sonic sighed and groaned "Of Course." Shadow got up and replied," We really can't get a break can we?"

"Nope."

"Let's get this over with."

"Race ya there!"

"You're on, So-Called _Fastest Thing Alive_."

The two speedsters ran off to where the large explosion was heard and found the cause. It had appeared that Metal Sonic, a Shadow Android, Metal Scourge, and Metal Sonic 3.0 had teamed up to destroy the city and steal the Chaos Emerald to and to the collection they had already had; giving them four. Then all of a sudden, Sonic heard a familiar voice. "Ah yeah, now your mine, baby!" Then a green hedgehog came and kicked Metal Scourge on its head. Finally, the hedgehog revealed himself to be none other than the one and true Scourge. "Scourge?" Sonic asked, shocked. "What the heck are you doing here?" Scourge got up, smirked and replied, "Y'see, Metal Scourge has been missing for quite a while, so then I figured he must've came to this dump." Scourge performed his spin dash attack and charged at his robotic doppelganger. As if was nothing, Metal Scourge backhanded the hedgehog and cause him to crash into a light post. Frustrated, Scourge pulled out a Chaos Emerald and attacked the robot one more time using the emerald's power. Metal Scourge saw right through the attack and counterattacked causing Scourge to drop the emerald he had. Luckily, Sonic managed to grab it before the robots had a chance. "Sorry", Sonic said letting the emerald stand on the tip of this pointer finger. "But it would a mistake to let you have this." Then Sonic put it with his other emerald before noticing something.

"Wait a second… Shadow?"

"What is it?"

"You have a Chaos Emerald, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, If Metal has four, and we have three then-"

Shadow cut off Sonic by nodding, Scourge got up and the three transformed into their super forms. Also using the emeralds power the four robots had transformed as well; Neo Metal Sonic, Chaotic Shadow Android, Neo Metal Scourge, and Ultimate Metal Sonic 3.0. (Author's Note: Yes, I made up most of those.) Both groups flew at each other causing an intense brawl. Super Sonic performed a Sonic Wind attacking all four robots. But Neo Metal Sonic attacked back spinning and knocking him off his feet. Chaotic Shadow Android unleashed an enormous amount of Chaos Spears but Super Shadow counterattacked using his own Chaos Spears. Neo Metal Scourge and Super Scourge had a intense battle at Light Speed. Ultimate Metal Sonic 3.0 created a blast so large it caused all three hedgehogs to fall to the ground. "NOW WE SHALLM END THIS", Neo Metal Sonic spoke. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" The robots rose there power and then there was a bright light. When that cleared there was only one robot. A fusion if you will. "YOUR TIME HAS RUN OUT", it said. "YOU SHALL REFER TO ME AS ULTIMATE METAL SHADICOURGE 3.0" (Author's Note: Gonna be honest here; that sounds like a bad ship.) Getting up, Scourge regained his super form. "Well ladies, it looks like I have to save the day all by myself AS USUAL!" he soared to the robot with a prepared punch.

"Are you insane, Scourge!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Don't stop him; I want to watch this…"Shadow creepily chuckled.

Shadicourge didn't even dent when Scourge punched at him. Yet, when it simply punched Scourge it caused him to fly into the ground. "There's only one thing to do," Sonic said. "You up for it Shadow?" With a chuckle Shadow replied, "You bet."

"What are you going to do?" Scourge asked somewhat confused.

"You'll see."

"Yeah, just watch this."

Sonic and Shadow used the emeralds' power immensely. The Chaos Emeralds began to increase in size; creating Super Emeralds Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes. They went Super, then they went back to normal state, then they went Super again. Their power increased, higher than ever before. Both hedgehogs' fur began to blink colors. Every color you could think of; Hyper Form. The two jumped up in the air and began to spin ad bright lights began to fly into them. Shadicourge and Scourge knew this technique. They called it Light Speed Attack. Finally, Sonic and Shadow released the attack. They bashed into each other, pushing back and forth until they both called out, "Chaos…UNIFICATION!" (Author's Note: Yeah, You know what's happening!") It almost appeared as if both attacks managed to merge into one. A large amount of blinking lights covered them; it was so bright in fact Scourge and Shadicourge were forced to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded. Once the lights had faded, only one hedgehog was seen in the place of the attack. This hedgehog was all white but had red highlights, he wore gloves and had a combination of Sonic and Shadow's shoes. "Sonic?" Shadicourge asked in frustration. "Shadow?" "I am not Sonic or Shadow" the hedgehog said. "I am Shadic… Hyper Shadic the Invincible" It angered Metal Shadicourge that a mere hedgehog was claiming to be invincible. Both flew at each other clashing fist when they met. Hyper Shadic caused a large arsenal of punch and Metal Shadicourge dodge each one of them. Both of them seemed to be equally matched. "Rocket Dash!" Shadic shouted (That being a combination between the Rocket Accel and Spin Dash); curling in a ball the flying towards him with fire behind him. "Chest Laser!" Metal Shadicourge shouted back; preparing the attack before firing. The Rocket Dash and The Chest Laser battled a tough fight, yet it ended with the Rocket Dash forcing its way through the Laser and attacking Metal Shadicourge. Hyper Shadic charged him Light Speed Attack as Metal Shadicourge prepared his Ultimate Overdrive. (Knockoff of Metal Sonic's Maximum Overdrive.) They both launched the attacks at each other and they fought over who would push who away. Until eventually, Metal Shadicourge got the advantage as he pushed Hyper Shadic into a building. Hyper Shadic flew right back at Metal Shadicourge; as he expected, so he got ready to counterattack and prepared an energy blast. But he didn't get to shoot it, because right before he got a chance to he was paralyzed with a teal aura. This opportunity to kick Metal Shadicourge in it's face. "WHO DARES TO RUIN MY ATTACK!" Metal Shadicourge shouted. The person who did so revealed himself; he was a hedgehog with silver fur and futuristic looking gloves. "My Name is Silver… Silver the Hedgehog", he said and then he pause and looked over at Shadic and Scourge. "Yeah, it doesn't sound as cool as it does when you guys say it."

"That's because no one likes you." said a frustrated and wounded Scourge.

"Oh shut up, umm… have we met?"

"Nah, I don't so."

"Ah."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled Metal Shadicourge, "THIS HAS BEEN ALREADY ENOUGH FOOLISHNESS! I'M ENDING THIS… NOW!" Then he used the now Super Emeralds to dawn a new form. "NOW I AM HYPER NEO METAL- AW FORGET IT… I AM NOW PERFECT METAL SHADICOURGE!" Hyper Shadic desperately shot a random energy attack. But Shadicourge simply used his Black Shield to block the attack. Shadic rapidly attacked him, yet he could not land a solid hit. With one fatal hit Shadic was on the ground. "LET'S SEE YOU STOP ME NOW!" Perfect Shadicourge shouted performing a large attack and prepared to launch it. Shadic knew what he had to do. "Scourge!" he shouted. "Use the emeralds and fight him off." Scourge obeyed and became Hyper. He flew off to face Perfect Metal Shadicourge. "Silver," Shadic yelled. "Go hyper and use your physic powers to get us every ring you can find." Silver nodded and did what Shadic had said. Hyper Shadic raised his energy and waited until he had enough rings. Meanwhile Scourge took a beating; when Shadicourge said Perfect, he meant it.

"You almost ready? I'm kind of dying here." Hyper Scourge shouted very angrily.

"Just a few more rings, don't worry." Hyper Shadic replied; trying to calm him down.

"Hold up a sec… and… alright you're good to go!" Silver said all of a sudden.

"Alright, I want you to listen very carefully."

"Okay."

"If you say so."

"Silver, stop giving us rings and go hold Shadicourge down until I say so."

"On it."

"Scourge, wait until Silver let's Shadicourge go then punch him as hard as you directly at me.

"As you wish."

"Now be careful, this is do or die!"

After absorbing all of the rings, Shadic snapped his fingers and a new aura developed onto him transforming him, he had undergone a new transformation; Ultra. He managed to combine it with his hyper technique. Thanks to the ultra-form he now had atom-like objects revolving around him. Finally, he went further beyond as he used the power of the Super Emeralds once more; putting him at Full Power. He had become Ultra Hyper Shadic the Invincible Full Power. (Author's Note: And here I thought that Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku was a mouthful.) "NOW!" he cried. At that moment Silver released Shadicourge and pushed it at Scourge. Directly after, Scourge punched him at Shadic. Both hedgehogs teleported away from what was about to happen. "Ultra-Billion Ring Chaos Wind!" Shadic shouted finally unleashing the ultimate attack. Shadicourge did what he could, pushing against it with the energy he had left. Yet the waves pushed against him; they were far too strong and they demolished the robot. "Nyoooooo!" Shadicourge shouted. After the large attack the only thing left of Shadicourge was the four robots completely blasted. Incredibly tired, Shadic split apart back into plain old Sonic and Shadow. "WE… WILL... MEET AGAIN… SONIC THE HEDEGHOG!" Metal Sonic managed to say. "I AM THE ONE TRUE SONIC!" "Don't bother, Sonic replied. "OH? AND WHY IS THAT", grumbled Metal. "Because," Silver said lifting him up with his psychokinesis. "IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" Then he smashed him into a car as the group chuckled. "So," Sonic began. "Anybody up for some Pizza Hut?"

"Sure, why not?" answered Shadow.

"Definitely" Silver replied.

"Sounds like a plan!" declared Scourge.

And so the group of hedgehogs began their next epic quest…for pizza.

The End


End file.
